jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv4
Bestimmte Frage Hallo Admiral Ackbar, Hast du kurz Zeit mal in IRC zu kommen, geht um was bestimmtes, was nichts mit der Jedipedia zu tun hat. MfG --Darth Vader 21:00, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :War gestern überhaupt nicht online, ist es noch aktuell? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:30, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Noch so halb. Bis 18:45h und ab 21:30h bin ich da. Ich schreib dich dann nochmal kurz an. --Darth Vader 18:09, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Bin jetzt da. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:10, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Okay. Ich warte im IRC. --Darth Vader 18:13, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Löschantrag Hallo Admiral Ackbar du hattest ein Löschantrag bei dem Bild Verpackung The Clone Wars.jpg erstellt. Ich habe eine neue Quellen Angabe angegeben die du aber wieder glöscht hast, wo lag das Problem? Oder was soll ich tun…?--Jan Dodonna 16:44, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Beim ersten Mal: Die Quellenangabe war ein Bild, das darauf hinwies, dass das Bild von Star-Wars-Union geklaut ist. Star-Wars-Union ist aber keine offizielle Quelle. Beim zweiten Mal: Die Quellenangabe war eine Seite von Googel-Bilder (erst recht keine offizielle Quelle), die eine Adresse von Star-Wars-Union angab. In beiden Fällen ist das Bild also nicht zulässig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Was kann ich den dagegen unternehmen um das Bild vor dem Löschantrag zu bewahren? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 16:52, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Eine offizelle Quelle angeben. (Bzw. mit dieser Quellenangabe neu hoichladen, da es mitlerweie gelöscht wurde.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:54, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ist die Star-Wars-Union keine offizelle Quelle? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 17:01, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Natürlich nicht, ist ja nur eine Fanseite. Offizelle Quellen müssen von Lucasfilm Ltd. lizensiert sein und tragen daher stetz ein entsprechnedes Logo. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:03, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Zweite Schlacht von Naboo Tut mir Leid,hab ich nicht gesehen.Darth.Vader 18:20, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Schlachten werden generell nach Datum unterschieden, nicht nach Anzahl, da je evt. irgendwann eine Quelle erscheinen könnte, in der von einer früheren Schlacht die Rede ist und dann alles geändert werden müsste. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:23, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Quellen Eine Frage: Wenn ich Informationen aus einer Zeitschrift in einen Artikel schreibe, was muss ich dann als Quelle angeben? Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:06, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Welche Zeitschrift meinst du denn? MfG, Wolverine Koon 15:12, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Diskussionen immer da fortsetzen, wo sie begonnen haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:28, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Sagst du wem? Juno ist doch nicht Suleiman... 15:31, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Stimmt, ich sollte sowas vorher machschauen vorher nachschauen, von wem das stammt. Also sorry und: Was ist das für eine Zeitschrifft bzw. wo soll sie als Quelle dienen und ist sie überhaupt offiziell? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:35, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die Zeitschrift heisst "Star Wars - Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge". Ich glaube nicht, dass die offiziell ist. Das heisst dann, dass ich es nicht schreiben darf? Gruß JunoDiskussion 16:25, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Kann ich nicht sagen, ob das offiziell ist. Wenn ein offizielles Logo drin ist, wie z.B. das hier, ist es offiziell und kann verwendet werden, wenn nicht, dann nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:59, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Da steht "Die offizielle Sammler-Edition", aber ein Symbol von LucasArts trägt sie nicht. Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:48, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ist das dann OK? Gruß JunoDiskussion 19:19, 16. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Weis ich nicht, ich kenne die Zeitschrift nicht, also kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie kanonisch ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:41, 16. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Und erneut... ... muss ich dich Bitte nnciht ALLES wovon du nichts weißt mit dem Kommentar "Quelle?" zureverten. Dies bringt auch nichts und verunsichert nur neue und vor allem jüngere Benutzer. Wenn du nicht weißt woher die Information stammt frage Den Benutzer persönlich, oder setze eine UQ vorlage in den Artikel. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:25, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich werde versuchen, mich dran zu halten, aber gerade bei einer Liste wegen eines Namens ein UQ reinzutun, ist für den Zustand des Artikel meiner Meinung nach eher nachteilhaft als ein fehlender Name. (Mal Abgesehen davon, dass da eingentlich auch noch eine Spoilerwarnung drum müsste.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:40, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Aber das ist halt der Fehler in deiner Denkweise... keine Sau (nichtmal die großen) sagen "das hab ich daher" wir schreiben infos einfach hin (und ergänzen ggf. neue Quellen). Wir werden dafür nicht infrage gestellt. Bei einer Liste wiederrum find ich es eigentlich ziemlich albern für jeden Eintrag ne Quelle zu setzen und um einen einzelnen Eintrag ein Spoiler zu ziehen ist erstens Absurd und zweitens Kontraporduktiv, da einem zwei Wörte eh sofort ins Auge springen. Wie man es dreht und wendet ist dein etwas übertriebenes löschen nicht das beste, was man machen kann, und ein UQ vielleicht übertrieben. Zum schluss bleibt einfach... lass es stehn. Jmd der sich wirklich damit auskennt wird schon kommen und es ggf. löschen. Dieser jmd soltle aber nicht einer sein der das behandelde Thema nicht kennt und es schlichtweg entfernt, weil der Benutzer in der Zusammenfassungszeile nicht hingeschrieben hat woher er es hat (was ca. 98% der Benutzer hier tun, +/- 2%). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:59, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn ich mich hier mal kurz einmischen darf, ich sehe das genauso wie Modgamers. Einzeiler kann man ja problemlos löschen, aber dieser Löschwahn ist einfach nur nervig und kontraproduktiv. --Darth Vader 13:47, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Eine wichtige Frage Hallo Admiral Ackbar. Ich habe eine wichtige Frage und ich hoffe das du mir weiterhelfen kannst. Es geht um das Hochladen von Bildern. Könntest du mir weiterhelfen, was ich bei Beschreibung, Quelle, Lizenz und Kategorien angeben sollte bzw muss? Wäre echt nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. Schonmal danke im Voraus^^. --DarthGrievous15 13:13, 05. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Siehe hierzu Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Bilder und Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:22, 5. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Okay, danke nochmal^^! --DarthGrievous15 13:53, 05. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Hallo nochmal Admiral Achkabr! Ich habe mal wieder eine Frage und hoffe das es dich nicht stört wenn ich dich da frage?^^ Also: Ich habe ein FanArt selbstgezeichnet und möchte das jetzt gerne hochladen. Die Frage ist nur, was gebe ich da als Quelle an? Ich hoffe das du mir mal wieder helfen kannst. Danke schon mal im Voraus^^. Gruß DarthGrievous15 16:25, 09. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Dann gib dich selbst als Quelle an (also entweder deinen Benutzernamen oder deinen Realnamen). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:07, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Meine Duskussion hi, also erstmal danke für die hilfe+den eintrag ;) und dann,die änderungen die ich bei deiner verbesserung zur seite von Sirak vorgenommen habe,korrigiert nur einen rechtschreibfehler,also keine angst xD tja,das wars dann eigentlich auch schin.ach nein,diese Babels,bekommt man sie zugeteilt oder kann man sie sich selbst hochladen??freue mich auf die antwort mfg Naga Sadow :Babel, die du einbinden kannst, findest du hier, die kannst du nach eigenem ermessen auf deiner Benutzerseite verwenden. Und unterschreibe deie Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten bitte mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), daraus wird dann automatisch deine Unterschrifft. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok danke.also so: mfg Naga Sadow 16:52, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow RPG RPG is doch so ein Forum wo eine Geschichte geschrieben wird. Hast du eins kann ich da mitmachen. p.s. Danke für die kleinen Berichtigungen bei meinen Beiträgen das mit den Kategorien klappt bei mir nie Captain Zero alias Darth Zero 17:39, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, in diesem Fall geht es um Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiel, also alles ohne Computer direkt von Mensch zu Mensch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:42, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Schade wenn einer ein Forum kennt(Klonkriege) und es noch wen sucht mich anschreiben.Darth Zero 17:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) UCs hallo, ich hab da nochmal eine frage,wie kann man eiogentlich anmelden,dass man einen artikel in näherer zeit bearbeiten wird??oder können das nur administratoren?? mfg Naga Sadow 20:32, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow :Ich denke, du meinst damit die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION, einfach am Artikelanfang einfügen und wenn du mit dem Bearbeiten feritg bist, wieder entfernen. (Übrigens: Es gibt auch das Jedipedia:FAQ für solche Fragen.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:38, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ok,thx^^ hm.. jetzt wo du's sagst xD mfg Naga Sadow 20:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (CEST)Naga Sadow Thumb-Probleme Hi Ackbar! Bevor wir jetzt mit dem Austauschen der Bilder mit "kaputten" Thumbs anfangen, sollten wir erstmal versuchen, das anderweitig auszuräumen. Ich werde mal mit Premia drüber reden und eine Lösung suchen. 22:07, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Geht in Ordnung. Für den Fall, das manuelles Austauschen sich doch als einzige Lösung herausstellt, sagt mir bescheid, dann kümmer ich mich drum. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:11, 19. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Herzlich Glückwunsch Herzlich Glückwunsch zu deiner 10.000. Bearbeitung. Gruß --Meister Ti 00:00, 20. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Danke Hallo, erstmal danke für den Löschantrag. Ich wollte auch einen machen, wusste aber nicht wie. Bei YouTube wollte ich mir ein Video ansehen, es zuckt aber irgentwie (ist es bei dir auch so?), also habe ich versucht es hier einzubunden. Statt auf Vorschau, habe ich aus versehn auf speichern gedrückt, tut mir leid. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:08, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin Lohnt es sich das zu abonieren?Darth Zero 17:10, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Da ich nie eine Ausgabe davon in den Händen hatte, kann ich diese Frage leider nicht beantworten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:21, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::schade.Kennet du wen der das hat?Darth Zero 17:34, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Rangabzeichen(Imperium) Ich suche nun schon seit Wochen aber ich kann es nicht finden. Was? Na die Rangabzeichen von den Imperialen kennst du die Seite ??? Darth Zero 18:18, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ich glaube, hier gibt es keinen solchen Artikel, aber drüben in der WP gibt es Rank insignia of the Galactic Empire. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:20, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.--Darth Zero 18:23, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Löschantrag Schlacht um Coruscant (9 NSY) Hallo Admiral Ackbar ich denke ein Löschantrag ist im Fall , Schlacht um Coruscant (9 NSY), nicht nötig , ich würde da einen Überarbeitungsantrag bervorzugen. Denn es ist zwar falsch nichts aus andern Artikel zu kopiern , dennoch sollte man den Artikel nicht gleich Löschen,denn jeder verlorene Artikel macht die jedipedia kleiner ... Aber da ich mich nicht in deine Entscheidungen einmischen will, kannst du ja eigtl. selbst entscheiden was du machst... Mfg Jet Skywalker 18:18, 28. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Zunächst einmal ist eine Kopie eines Artikel ohne Verweis aus den Artikel, wo das herkommt, eine URV, da laut GNU-Lizenz der Urheber genannt werden muss. Außerdem fehlt bei dem Artikel eh ein Großteil des eigentlichen Schlachtverlaufes, das müsste ohnehin neu geschrieben werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:04, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :: Ja, in der Sache stimme, ich dir zu doch eine Löschung und eine "Neueröffnung" des Artikels, ist das Sinnvoll? Oder doch nur unnötiger Aufwand? Das überschreiben des Artikel wäre Korekkt, doch warum nicht gleich überschreiben sondern erst Löschen???Meiner Meiner Meinung nach könnte irgendjemand, dass müssen jetzt nicht ich oder du sein, sich um den Artikel kümmern. Jet Skywalker 14:10, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Halloween Hallo Ackbar wie findest du die Sithpedia?, ich war ganz überrascht, da ich das so noch nie gesesehn habe. Was sagst du dazu? Ich finde es lustig ... Happy Halloween Jet Skywalker 17:00, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Mag ja ganz lustig sein, aber die Rotlinks sind rot auf rot schwer zu lesen und bei den Versionsunterschieden sind Teile weis auf weis, das hätte m. M. n. so geregelt werden sollten, dass man trotzdem noch alles lesen kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:24, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) Jedi-Enklave Hallo Ackbar! Bist du sicher, dass das Jedi-Enklave und nicht Jedi-Trainingszentrum oder so heißt? Weil die WP es unter en:Jedi Teaching Center führt... 22:12, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Auf deutsch heist es in Intigen, S. 340 eideutig: „..., und hastete auf die kleine Jedi-Enklave zu.“ Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:58, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) Danke! Vielen Dank für die Blumen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:32, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) Noch ein Löschantrag Warum willst du die Seite über Darth Cantess Löschen? :Die Begründung steht auf der genanten Seite. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Meister Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Meister Ti|Jedi-Archiv]] 23:04, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ersten:Du hast die selbe Seite zweimal unter verschiedenen Namen eingestellt, also muss eine auf jeden Fall weg. Und da eine Quelle des Namens ''Life of Sion nicht aufzufinden ist, gehe ich davon auf, dass es sich bei dem Text um Fan-Fiction handelt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:16, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ich hap da eine Seite Die Seite Irek Ismaren hat nen paar mängel da fehlen nämlich die Informationen aus Palpatines Auge könntest du vielleicht mal nachgucken??--NOM ANOR 14:27, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe Palpatines Auge nicht. (Welche Bücher ich habe, sthet auf meiner Benutzerseite). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:56, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte da ist was doppelt gemacht nämlich es gibt einmal interdictor kreuzer un noch einmal Abfangkreuzer abber das ist beides das gleiche was kann ich da machen?? --NOM ANOR 14:41, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Der Abfangkreuzer und der Interdictor Sternzerstörer sind zwei völlig verschiedene Schiffsklassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:55, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::wirklich ??? hm da is wohl was an mir vorbeigegangen aber danke--NOM ANOR 17:29, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Der Unterschied ist, dass die Abfangkreuzer komplett von Grund auf entwickelt, die anddern sind auf Imperium-Klasse aufgebaut. Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Auch dere Abfangkreuzer ist kein völlig neues Design, sondern basiert auf der ''Vindicator''-Klasse, alles weiter siehe die Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:38, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Tja, man lernt eben immer dazu... Pandora Diskussion 17:56, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) Gottesanbeterinnen Ich dachte, wo du so nett fragst antworte ich jetzt einfach mal(Hoffentlich war die Frage nicht ironisch^^): Ja, es gibt Gottesanbeterinnen, bei Wikipedia auch bekannt unter dem Namen "Fangschrecken". Hoffe ich konnte weiterhelfen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:59, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich meinte In-Universe. Das es Gottesanbeterinnen auf der Erde gibt, ist mir klar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:00, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Achso, falsch verstanden die Frage^^ Aber sohingegen interessante Frage. Ich denke, dass es keine Gottesanbeterinnen im In-Universe gibt, denn die meisten Tiere die auf der Erde vorkommen(bis auf Ausnahmen) kommen ja schließlich so nicht vor Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 18:04, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::...ähm... merkste selbe nä ; ) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:06, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ich will ... Kekse! Lecker Kekse. Vielen Dank. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:44, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET)